


walkie talkies

by mabufus



Category: Persona 3
Genre: honestly????, i don't know what this is, i thought it was funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabufus/pseuds/mabufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the hell did Junpei want these walkie talkies in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	walkie talkies

**Author's Note:**

> yukari is literally the only one who doesn't use the walkie talkie because she thinks it's a dumb idea 
> 
> she knows junpei too well

“Psst, _Minato_.”

You ignore him, just like always. Tonight you were just too tired to get involved in whatever shenanigans Junpei had cooked up for the night.

“Bro, I know you can hear me, I can hear you shufflin' around in your bed.”

Why the hell did Junpei want these walkie talkies in the first place? He said for safety reasons, but that was probably only for Mitsuru so she wouldn't get suspicious. Now everyone, except Koromaru, had a walkie talkie that they had to take with them at all times. You were confused though. They probably wouldn't work during the dark hour, so why did he want them so much? Oh, whatever. It doesn't matter. You ignore him again.

“Is Aigis in there, dude? Tell her I said hey.”

_Why is he still awake?  
_

“Should I tell Junpei-san to go to bed? I will tell him through the two way radio we received.”

You shake your head. Junpei would go to sleep any minute now. _Hopefully_.

“Alright,” Aigis mutters and returns to her normal position of hugging her knees and resting her back against your bed. She lets out a sigh.

“Yuka-tan is gonna be _so_ pissed if she finds out Aigis is in your bed.”

You can hear the grin in his sing-song voice.

How the hell do you turn walkie talkies off?

“That would be a lie,” Aigis pipes up, “I am not in his bed. I am beside it. Please do not tell Yukari-san.”

You groan when you hear Junpei laughing in the other room.

“You got it, Aigis.”

“Junpei-san, you should probably go to bed, now. You are disturbing everyone's sleep.”

“She's got that right, Iori. You need to shut up and go to bed.”

Yours eyes widened. How long had Akihiko been listening? You couldn't help but giggle.

“R-Right...sorry, senpai...I'll just...go to bed, now...goodnight.”

“Night.”

There was a few moments of silence, and you shift comfortably in your bed.

“Holy shit dude, Akihiko-senpai is so scary. Did you _hear_ that?”

“ _Junpei_.”

“ _S-Sorry_!”


End file.
